Petalstar
Petalstar is a sleek, slender, lithe, hard-muscled, beautiful silver tabby she-cat with soft, neat, short fur, a delicate face and head, a torn ear, a long, sleek tail, and luminous, ice-blue eyes. History In the Super Editions Squirrelfern's Secret Coming soon... '' ''Petalstar's Tale Petalkit is born to Gorsefur and Frostnose along with her brother, Waspkit. When she is first born, Gorsefur comments that she is beautiful. Later, Petalkit is sleeping peacefully when a sudden weight comes down on her, and she worriedly thinks that ShadowClan is attacking. Petalkit jumps to her feet and knocks her attacker to the ground, only to realize it's Waspkit. She angrily tells him that she was sleeping, and the two are scolded by Frostnose, who points out that Dappleheart and her kits are sleeping. Petalkit rolls her eyes and thinks of how for the past two moons since the kits have been born she hasn't been allowed to have any fun. Waspkit decides they should go outside, and Petalkit looks to her mother for permission before following. She feels pride as she watches her father organize patrols. When Waspkit suggests they go see Pinepaw, she rolls her eyes, wondering why her brother idolizes the apprentice so much. She follows her brother to where Pinepaw stands with Thrushpaw and Foxpaw. Petalkit is amazed by the size of Pinepaw, thinking that he's almost as big as Gorsefur. When Foxpaw calls Waspkit adorable, Petalkit grows annoyed, thinking of how she does it every time. Petalkit holds back a purr when Waspkit gets angry and storms away, then realizes that the apprentices think she is afraid to be alone with them. Petalkit apologizes on behalf of her brother, but when Foxpaw comments that his reaction was funny, Petalkit too becomes angry. She asks what's so funny about annoying him, then spins around and rushes to find Waspkit. Petalkit finds her brother playing with Cloudkit, Rainkit and Blossomkit. Petalkit apologizes to him for Foxpaw, but he brushes it off. When Rainkit tells them that all apprentices are great, Petalkit hisses for her to stay out of their conversation, scaring the younger kits back into the nursery. Frostnose bursts from the nursery, furious, demanding what Petalkit has done. She sheepishly apologizes to her mother, who calms down and softly tells her that she can't go scaring other kits. Petalkit then proudly thinks to herself that she had managed to scare cats as only a kit, and that she would be the fiercest warrior ever. Half a moon later, Petalkit sits with Rainkit, watching the three other kits playing mossball. Rainkit then asks if she wants to ask an apprentice to show them the hunter's crouch. Petalkit stops herself from boasting that she already knows it and agrees. The two approach Pinepaw, who is amused by Petalkit's exasperated face. When he drops into the hunter's crouch, Petalkit is amazed, thinking that he is incredible. The two cats are amused by Rainkit's hunter's crouch, and Petalkit suggests that she keep her tail still. Pinepaw compliments her tip, which makes her flustered. When Rainkit asks to try hunting for real, Petalkit sides with Pinepaw that they could get in trouble, pointing out that Dappleheart wouldn't be too happy. Thornstar then offers to join them, and Petalkit holds herself back from racing out of the camp with excitement. As the four cats approach the ravine, Petalkit's mouth falls open in shock at the size of the hill, and she worriedly thinks that she'll never make it. She is shaken from her trance by Pinepaw, who promises to help her. When he takes her to the harder route, Petalkit laments that she just wants to get up. She jumps up to the first boulder and pulls herself up, aware of Pinepaw close behind her and wonders if he wants her to fall. With each boulder she climbs, she finds her confidence shrinking, growing more and more tired. She turns to see Rainkit and Thornstar almost half-way up, and quickly scrambles onto the final boulder, pleased to see a much less steep slope the rest of the way. Petalkit reaches the top first and lets out a triumphant yowl. A sudden rustling in the undergrowth catches her attention, and she hisses to Pinepaw that there are trespassers. The 'trespassers' are revealed to be a patrol consisting of Maplepaw, Hazelgaze, Owlwhisker and Iceleg, which embarasses Petalkit. When Maplepaw teases that Petalkit and Rainkit won't be able to catch any prey, Petalkit grows angry but its calmed down by Pinepaw. When the four cats reach the bottom of the ravine, Petalkit excitedly asks if she can go first for hunting. She then thinks back to what brief training she had been given by the apprentices, and manages to sniff out a squirrel. Dropping into her hunter's crouch, she finds the squirrel and slowly prowls towards it. As fast as lightning, she pounces on the squirrel's tail, excitement coursing through her veins. She bites its neck and turns to see Thornstar and Pinepaw staring at her in shock. Thornstar asks if Petalkit can carry her catch back to camp, which she agrees. She excitedly thinks of how everyone will react to her catch. Pinepaw compliments her hunting, remarking that nobody would think a kit could catch a squirrel. Petalkit blushes and reminds him that she's nearly an apprentice, stumbling awkwardly down the ravine, nearly tripping over the squirrel. Pinepaw teases her and asks if she needs help, and she shoves him away good naturedly. Once the four cats return to camp, Frostnose comes over and asks if Petalkit caught the squirrel, clearly impressed. Petalkit watches as Pinepaw takes her squirrel to the fresh kill pile, then returns to the nursery to share a mouse with Waspkit. Gorsefur enters the nursery and praises her hunting, and she silently promises him that when she's older he'll truly be proud of her. That night, Petalkit hears a shrill, high-pitched shriek, which she recognizes as a hawk. She pictures the horrible bird, which preys on kits, when suddenly sharp talons pierce into her back, causing pain to shoot throug her. Petalkit tries to call out for help, but can make no sound. Helplessly, she watches the camp grow smaller and smaller as she is carried away. Then, she opens her eyes to find herself back in the nursery, and it is revealed that the hawk had been part of a bad dream. Forcing herself to calm down, Petalkit grooms her fur then leaves the nursery, to the empty clearing. Petalkit pictures herself one day standing in the clearing, organizing patrols as deputy. Suddenly Gorsefur exits the warriors den and approaches her, asking if she couldn't sleep. Petalkit tells him about her dream, and he assures her that she's safe, then offers to let her assign patrols. Trivia * Petalstar does not dislike Squirrelfern. Kate thinks that she is just understandably uncomfortable around her. ** However Kate has also stated that she doesn't think the two will go back to being friends. * Kate has said that she would be able to beat Tigerstar or Lionblaze in a fight. Character Pixels